


「本马达」Prisoner 1-8（完结）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>监狱AU，城中大盗+布鲁斯韦恩Ben，雷普利+一点点伯恩Matt？OOC！OOC！</p>
            </blockquote>





	「本马达」Prisoner 1-8（完结）

1.

Matt没想到自己会被送到黑门监狱。

 

戴着手铐脚铐，在两名荷枪狱警押守下走进关押区。囚室里的犯人们看到有新人进来，立刻挤到铁栏边上开起迎新派对，下流的调笑声像充气气球在逼仄的狱室里不断膨胀着。

Matt的视线从两边的狱友身上扫过，有人和他的眼神碰上，马上解开衣服向他露出前面或者后面的屁股，目光灼灼看着他比了个下流的手势。快走到走廊尽头时前面的狱警停下来，打开一间牢房门，把Matt推了进去。

取走手上和脚上的铁铐，铁门在他面前阖上。

外面每格栅栏前依然聚集着不少冲着Matt叫嚣要cao哭他的人，特别是对面和楼上能看到他的那几间，不怀好意的眼神像黑暗中的刀片，一寸寸把他剥光。

除了斜对面那间。

房门口空空荡荡，Matt隐约看到上铺上躺着一个身量很高的男人。

“没办法，你是他们最喜欢的类型。”

Matt转身。一个不高有点跛脚的黑发青年站在他身后，正笑得一脸真诚的看着他，不知道已经这样看了多久。

“你可以叫我Penguin。”青年向他伸出手，“你该感到庆幸，我对男人没兴趣。”

Matt在他不明所以的炽热眼神里回握下他的手，说出自己的名字。

“像你这样弱不禁风的金发小可爱怎么会来到这里呢？毕业了吗？”Penguin坐到下铺上笑着问道。

Matt自觉的爬到上铺躺下来。天花板低矮，感觉自己像在自言自语，“我已经三十多了。你看起来也并不比我好多少？”

下面传来Penguin愉悦的笑声，“我跟了个可靠的老大，要不要介绍给你？道上的人都知道，能活着离开黑门可是一件很值得吹嘘的事。”

Matt不置可否的笑笑，没有接话。

等了一会儿，见没有回应，Penguin戳了下上面的床板，“好吧，你有一整夜的时间祈祷呢。”

“祈祷什么？”

“别死的太快，太痛苦。”

 

对面的隔栏后面仍然有人站着，目光直直射向Matt。

Matt翻个身。

传闻中专门关押重刑犯的黑门监狱也并没有一进来就把他撕得粉碎。

 

 

第二天早上，Matt被分配到室友所在的纺织车间。工作枯燥辛苦，更令人不适的是，一上午他几乎要数不清屁股和腰被摸了多少下。撩开金发擦干额头的汗水，终于到了午饭时间。Matt记住了骚扰他的那些人，小心避开他们随人流走向餐厅。

端一份配餐坐进角落里，餐盘刚放下，一只手伸过来落在盘里的盒装牛奶上。

“我建议你把手拿回去。”Penguin的餐盘落在Matt旁边，对面前高壮的非裔犯人说，“你不想在Affleck先生用餐时让他不愉快吧。”Penguin的眼神飘向餐厅入口，顺着他的视线Matt看到门口走进几个身形高大的男人。

即使被一圈壮汉环绕，当中那人突出的身高依然引人注目。

“那个就是我老大，Ben Affleck。”抢午餐的人不知什么时候不见了，Penguin在Matt旁边坐下来，向Matt挤挤眼，“怎么样，昨晚的提议还有效哦。”

Matt正在盛青豆的勺子静止不动了。

被众星捧月的高大男人留着短短的圆寸，两鬓剃薄，面上一层浅淡的胡渣，灰紫色的宽大囚服落在宽厚平直的肩线上，看起来不像在监狱里，而是去赴一场晚宴。几人经过的地方，周围的人自动停下谈话为他们让出路。等他们走到餐车前，一个穿着白色厨衣长相清秀的小哥单独拿出一个餐盘递给他，Matt看小哥的口型应该是说，“今天没有披萨，给你准备了这个。”

男人偏了下头，背对着Matt看不清表情，似乎道了声谢。白衣小哥的双眼马上亮了，拉着他，踮起脚嘴唇若有若无擦过男人耳边说了些什么。男人不置可否耸了下肩，带着身后一班人走到中间空出来的长桌坐下。

“看来又失败了啊。”Penguin和Matt看着同一个方向，摇摇头说，语气听不出遗憾反而有几分幸灾乐祸。

“他是谁？” Matt收回视线低声问。

“如果你是指他的身份，他在外面是做什么的，那我想这里的人都有这个疑问。”

“⋯⋯”Matt抬头，疑惑的皱起眉，“那他是怎么变成你老大的？”

“Matt小可爱，你要知道，在墙里面吃的开无外乎两种情况，要么靠暴力，要么靠资源人脉，或者兼而有之，他就是最后一种。看不出来吧，他其实只比你早来几个月而已。”

Matt想了想，换个问题：“他是因为什么进来的？” 

Penguin又露出那种让人不自觉产生防备的直勾勾眼神看着Matt：“你还没说你是因为什么进来的。”

放下手里的餐具，Matt不知在想什么沉默了几秒钟答道：“我的罪名是经济诈骗。”

“但其实是？”

“某种程度上，我是冤枉的。”

“Well，那我想，Ben也是被冤枉的。”Penguin笑着说。

 

下午的工作Matt和Penguin搭档完成。旁边多了一个人，将织好的成捆布料送往仓库时被人尾随了也没发生什么。工作结束后，Penguin带他来到娱乐室。

娱乐室里已经聚集了不少人，大都围在中间的那张牌桌周围，Penguin的老大毫不意外坐在正中。他们进门的时候，正有人垂头丧气的从桌前离开。空出来的座位很快被补上了。

Matt和Penguin站在一旁观看。

桌上正在玩21点，筹码是监狱里的通用货币香烟。Penguin的老大手里夹着一支烟，漫不经心的笑着把刚刚赢来的筹码发给赌桌边的围观群众，引起一小阵哄抢。

“如果我赢了，”刚刚坐下来的头顶纹着三叶草图案的光头说，两手空空没拿任何筹码，“把我从病房区调到厨房。如果我输了，就告诉你ABT一个海外据点的位置和人数。”

三叶草光头落座后，桌上其他人都自觉退出牌局，抱臂看起好戏。

Ben看了看对面的人，点头同意，脸上没什么表情，但是Matt觉得他似乎很愉悦。修长的手指洗过两次牌后开始发牌，Ben的明牌是一张J，光头拿到两张小牌，一共13点。

“要加注吗？”左边唇角轻轻上扬了下，Ben似笑非笑的问，“如果你能告诉我国内总部的位置和人数，说不定我能给你个假释。”

“真的？”

唇角的弧度拉长了下，Ben靠在椅背上不再说话。

光头想了想，一拍桌子：“成交。加牌。”

扣着的纸牌落到他面前，他挑起一角，在桌上拖了长长一段距离翻开扔在两张明牌上。可惜是张人头。

在一片嘘声里光头踹开椅子走到Ben身边，低头小声说了几句，然后大步走出娱乐室。

桌前有人坐下有人离开，几轮过后，Matt旁边的Penguin问他学会了吗，不等他回答就把他推进座位里，猝不及防和当中的男人打了照面。

“Affleck先生，这是我新来的室友Matt，有点小麻烦请你帮忙。”

Ben吸了口烟，表情在烟雾里暧昧不明，打量着Matt。Matt被看得不自觉挺直脊背，听到男人的声音问他：“你的筹码是什么？”

“呃⋯⋯我是新来的，没有什么⋯⋯”

Matt没说完，桌上的另一个犯人意有所指的笑着打断他，“你有张漂亮的小嘴。”话音落地，周围立刻爆发出一阵哄笑，围观群众纷纷兴味盎然的表示赞同。

Matt低头想推下眼镜，手摸到脸上才发现自己早就不戴了。

手指划过发烫的脸颊放回桌上。对面的男人一手夹烟，脸上是一个清晰的笑，微微扬起下颌问他：“成交吗？”

Matt抬起的脸在看到头顶一圈赤裸的笑脸和眼神后又低了下去。

“OK。”最后他冲着桌沿点点头。

 

除了Matt外，桌上还有另外两位玩家。Matt看了眼自己的两张牌，15点，一个尴尬的点数。

Ben的明牌是张A。其余两人一个大于17，一个小于11，交了保险后痛快进入到下一步。

Matt不觉得自己的筹码可以付一半赔一半，沉默思考着是否要加牌。

Ben气定神闲看着他，从头到尾没看过自己的牌，“你知道，我也是允许你加注的。”他对Matt说。

Matt不自觉笑了，看着男人按熄手里的烟，修长的手指摸了下规整的衣领，好像那里有个领结歪了。只专注于观察对方的表情和肢体动作，不被英俊的面容吸引注意力，不是件容易的事。

也许，输了也没什么关系。Matt想。

最终Matt没有加注，又要了张牌。

“你确定？”男人问。

“是啊，想清楚，这里可是要求当场兑现的哦。”旁边的人“好心”提醒。

Matt点点头，脸上又开始发热：“嗯，以现在的牌面而言，拿到张小牌的概率还是很大的。”

男人抬眼看向他。

“我比较擅长数学。”Matt倾身靠向对面，“这里的537名犯人只有48名狱警看守，你帮他们维护秩序也是很累的吧？”

男人又点了一根烟，眼神和烟头的火光一样明灭不定。

“还有呢？”冷淡略显低哑的声音问向Matt。

“还有？”Matt偏头想了想，用只有两个人听到的音量说，“今天有8个人摸了33下我的屁股算吗？”

男人听到爽朗的笑了，冷峻的面部线条柔和不少。他摸了一张牌，直接亮到Matt面前。

Matt轻舒一口气。没有爆点。

“你运气不错。”Ben起身从座位上站起来，从上向下看着Matt说。

 

“走了？”Penguin看了眼前后簇拥走出门口的背影问Matt，“真可惜，牌都没亮，下次再给你找机会吧。”

“并不可惜。”Matt翻开Ben的暗牌，不自觉微笑，“不过你说的对，我的确要再找机会。”

 

2.

“你知道为什么黑门被传说的这么恐怖吗？不止因为这里关押的全部是重刑犯，典狱长根据犯人们的简历把监狱分成ABCDE五个区，其中E区被称为‘World’s End’，因为对一些人来说，这里真的就是世界尽头。顺便说下，我们这里就是E区啦。”

熄灯前短暂的自由活动时间，Matt趴在囚室的床上，半心半意听着室友滔滔不绝的黑门监狱历史与生态科普。不断有人从他们的门前走过去，斜对面囚室里男人的身影被遮住，又露出来。

Ben正在健身。

脱去囚服上衣，赤裸的上半身比雕塑还要强悍优美。蜜色皮肤上渗出一层细汗，浸湿了从手臂蔓延到后背的鲜艳纹身，在昏暗的室内光线下微微反光。全身鼓胀的肌肉随着他的动作流动的舒展与紧绷，Matt甚至觉得自己从那微张的薄唇里听到了轻微的喘息声。

“Matt，你看到那边那个大块头了吗？他以前是个雇佣兵，我上次的室友就是被他⋯⋯诶，你在看什么？”

尽管Matt已经将视线移到了Penguin所说的那个前雇佣兵身上，但似乎还是被Penguin发现了。Matt的室友兴致勃勃凑到他身边看向他之前看的方向，小声说：“很帅吧？想勾引Ben的人从他房门口一直排到监狱外，Ben不是给E区投资加装热水淋浴系统么，所以这边的洗澡时间比较宽裕，上次还有人引开了狱警想在Ben洗澡时混进去，结果⋯⋯”没说完，Penguin自己吃吃笑起来。

“结果怎样？”Matt问。

Penguin凑到Matt耳边压低声音低语几句。

Matt不说话了。

“Ben虽然是这里的老大，但也有几个死对头，你知道监狱里各种势力混杂，穆斯林，雅利安⋯⋯不过放心吧，Ben是最可靠的，你跟着他就好了。”过了一会儿，Penguin继续道。

 

铃响后，外面晃荡的犯人们被狱警赶回牢房里。熄灯了。对面的男人在朦胧的黑暗里穿好上衣，不知是不是察觉到落在他身上的视线，回头向Matt的方向看了一眼。

 

 

第二天天气阴沉，Matt抱着一捆捆布料到院子里上浆。透过随风翻飞的粗硬布料，Matt看到昨天晚上室友指给他的前雇佣兵朝他走了过来，半路被一个壮汉拦住。壮汉指了指Matt说了些什么，前雇佣兵看看Matt悻悻离开了。

四下没有人，Matt低头微笑。

全部浆好后已经过了午饭时间，Matt走回车间把不用的工具送回仓库里。车间里空空荡荡，所有人都去吃午饭了。Matt走过成排的纺织机，日光灯照不到的阴影里突然窜出一个人把Matt扑倒，抱住他在地上滚了几下。Matt手里的塑料桶被掀翻，里面的浆糊糊了两人一身。

来人身手不错，Matt第一次没能挣开。

“别浪费力气了，等会儿也让你⋯⋯唔！”

Matt迅速转身用背部将对方顶在地上，后脑用力撞向身后人的鼻梁。对方没想到Matt如此敏捷，呼痛的空当Matt马上挣脱，反手将对方按在地上，抓住头发照地板狠狠撞过去。显然，被制住的人相当懂得变通，威胁的话没说完就改口求饶。Matt认出来人是之前摸他屁股的一个小毒贩，他抬起对方一条手臂，轻轻一声脆响，手臂在一声凄惨的痛呼声里无力垂了下来。然后是另一条。

Matt低头对对方说道：“如果你不想全身关节都被卸下来，知道该怎么做吗？”

 

处理完小毒贩，Matt算了下时间，走向公共浴室。

在换衣间里Matt被几个壮汉拦住。几人将Matt围起来，目露凶光，一字一顿说道：“出去。”

“呃⋯⋯你看我身上黏糊糊的，我需要洗个澡。”

为首的壮汉显得更不耐烦，提高音量又重复了遍：“出、去！”

“好吧。”

Matt刚刚转身，浴室的水流声里传出一个低沉的男声。

“让他进来。”

 

浴室里只有一个人，氤氲的水汽很快在他身边散开。Matt在薄薄的水雾里清楚看到了男人强壮匀称的裸体。

比健身的时候更清晰分明，充满力量和美。

Ben的头顶差点碰到花洒。水流流过他的脸颊，宽阔厚实的肩膀，绘着纹身的手臂，到结实的块状腹肌，窄腰，然后是⋯⋯

Matt别过脸，低头清洗自己黏糊糊的身体。金发被打湿贴在前额，刚刚的一番厮打在他身上留下了几块淤青，腰腿部位还有几道暧昧的淡红色指痕。Matt背对着Ben，再回头时目光正好和Ben的在空中相碰。

Ben看着他，向他走了过来。

Matt的视线忽然不知该放在哪里。

两人之间湿润的空气被一步步压缩。浑身淌着水珠的Ben占据了Matt的视野。

眼前的男人挑起一个让人看不出意味的浅笑，低声问他：“你为什么会在这里？”

或许是俯视的关系，对方平淡的眼神看起来也极有压迫力。Matt眨了眨眼，老实答道：“来洗澡⋯⋯”

Ben似乎对他的回答不太满意，抓住他的手臂反手把他按在墙壁上，“能进这里来谁没杀过几个人。可是你呢？六千万以及一份加密档案？”

被按在冰凉湿滑的瓷砖上，低沉略带沙哑的嗓音擦过耳畔。Matt不禁一阵战栗，有点无奈的笑了下，“如果你是指这个，那我告诉你你也不会相信。”

热水让Matt的脸上身上泛出一层浅粉，后脑忽然被一只大手抓住，Matt被迫转过头，蓝眼睛隔着水雾看向身后压住他的男人。Ben几乎紧贴着他的后背，因为两人的身高差，Matt感到一团沉甸甸的东西抵上自己的后腰，差点没听清Ben接下来的话。

“说得对，我只相信自己查到的。”

Ben说着，另一只手在Matt赤裸的屁股上拍了两下。

Matt回过神转身时，身后一个人也没有了。空荡荡的浴室里只剩软弹的拍打余声。

 

像是他的心跳和弦。

 

 

*

晚上，狱警在垃圾堆里发现了偷袭Matt的小毒贩的尸体。当夜典狱长亲自到牢房里把Matt抓到审讯室。

 

“监控录像里记录到死者最后一次出现的地方是纺织车间，你们发生了争执。”几张监控录像的截图被扔到Matt眼前，一张是他被死者从后抱住，一张是两人倒在地上，下一张两人一起滚出了监控范围，模糊的照片里只勉强看到一双不知谁的脚。“之后发生了什么？你最后一次看到死者是在哪里？”

审讯室里四壁光秃，反射着惨白的日光灯光线。Matt不知道一个小毒贩的死为什么会惊动典狱长，此刻以及之后两天，不吃不喝不许去卫生间的24小时高压审问里，他的回答只有一句，“我没杀过任何人。”

 

典狱长和狱警的轮番轰炸后，很长一段时间只剩Matt自己被孤零零的关着。审讯室的门再被打开时，门外走进来一个Matt意想不到的人。

 

Ben坐在Matt对面，悠闲得像在自家客厅里会见客人。

两人隔着一张桌子，什么也没说。Matt似乎有点脱水，无意义的对视后低头僵硬的看着自己眼前一小块桌面。

良久，对面的男人起身，绕过方桌在Matt旁边站了一会儿。Matt感到他的视线落在自己头顶，但是懒得抬头去看。余光里男人动了下，坐到他面前的桌沿上。

依然在Matt的头顶俯视他。

“他们撬不开你的嘴，让我来试试。”Ben俯身靠近Matt耳边，“但我是来给你一个提议。”

Matt听到抬起头，男人修长的手指从上衣衣袋里抽出一张照片，Matt认出照片里的人是之前Penguin给他科普过的，另一个帮派的老大。背对着摄像头的Ben继续说道，“我不关心那个毒贩是怎么死的，谁弄死的，死之前遭过怎样一番毒打。我只知道一切都是照片里的这个人指使的，是他派人下的手，而你，是这场谋杀的目击证人，清楚了吗？”

Ben越说离Matt越近，高大的身体笼罩住他，气息和声音直送进Matt耳朵里。两天来，被Matt忽视的饥渴和饥饿的感觉忽然席卷了他，他无意识蹭了下男人扎进他皮肤里的胡渣，雄性荷尔蒙的味道立刻顺着接触的每个毛孔渗进他的皮肤，血管，在空洞的思维里成倍放大。让人晕眩的麻醉感渐渐消退后，Matt维持着半倚在Ben怀里的姿势回应他。

“当然，都听你的。”

3.

一星期后，Matt从审讯室里被放了出来。

 

放风时间，犯人们在院子里自由活动。Matt穿过闲逛的人群走到Ben面前，见他过来，Ben身边的保镖们没像以前那么警觉，看着他没有动。

“我想，应该来跟你说声谢谢。”

Ben刚刚打完一场篮球，额头和薄薄的发茬上一层细汗，正在喝保镖递上来的饮料，视线移到Matt的脸上，没有说话。

汗水从男人微微起伏的喉结上滑过。Matt顿了下，觉得有些干燥，不禁问道:“只凭我的证词和一段被截掉几秒的监控录像，就没事了么？”

Ben把喝剩的饮料放到一边，眉心轻轻蹙到一起，看着他:“不然呢？”

“⋯⋯”

“对了，”转身要离开的男人想起什么说，“有个小任务给你。下午到医务室取个东西，那边有人跟你接头。”然后向离他最近的两个壮汉点下头：“你们两个跟着他。”

“等下。”Matt的蓝眼睛看向Ben，“有这个必要吗？”

“有。不用谢。”

看着男人一脸理所应当的神情，Matt没忍住说道：“你这样会让我觉得自己像个成群结队上厕所的小学女生。”

Ben听到面无表情看着他，眼神仿佛有重量，让Matt有点后悔说出口的话。

几秒钟，也许并没有那么久，钉住Matt的无形压力终于移开。男人高大的身影在眼前消失了，但是他的手下显然被调教得很好，面无表情原地站着，像完全没听到Matt的话。

 

 

下午Matt准时推开医务室的门，两个保镖站在门口替他把风。医务室里的办公桌前坐着一个长相普通身材普通的男医生，看了下Matt胸前的编号，堂而皇之把一个小纸包塞给他。

Matt看了看若无其事回到座位上继续填写病例的医生，向他问道：“Affleck先生还有个问题让我问你，在监狱内死亡的犯人，他们的病历和验尸报告放在哪里？”

医生疑惑地抬起头：“这个问题，他以前不是问过了吗？”

“是吗？”Matt愣了下，随即笑道，“我只是听命行事，也许他发现上次说的地方不对？”

“不可能，所有囚犯的书面资料都统一存在楼上档案室里，死亡的单独有个柜子，要申请才能打开。”

Matt向医生道谢，退出房间。

门口的两个壮汉看到他出来，问他：“完事了？”

Matt点点头。

“还愣着干什么？去跟Affleck先生汇报。”

前后各有一堵人墙，Matt夹在他们中间，路过卫生间时停了下来，“我去方便一下。”

卫生间里空旷，开着窗，有风从外面吹进来。Matt走到窗边，向窗外看，外面正有一条排水管道，他顺着管道爬到楼上的卫生间，探头等巡逻的狱警走过去后，悄悄推门走到走廊上寻找档案室。察觉身后有人迅速向他靠过来时已经迟了，对方敏锐的把他头按在墙上，极轻极快地在他耳边说：“晚上的电影时间在后院仓库楼顶碰面，告诉你家老大，让他亲自来。”

说完重重一掌劈在他脑后，Matt挣扎了一下，还是昏了过去。

 

 

“真给面子，一上来就把你弄晕了？”Ben听完Matt的汇报，捏着他的下巴勾起一边唇角说，眼神意味不明，像是再判断他说的是真话还是假话。看了他半天，最后也并没有问他说去卫生间为什么又出现在别的地方。

对方使足了劲，Matt的后颈直到晚上还酸疼的厉害。他和Ben一起来到后院仓库，仓库是根据一幢旧楼改建的，原先也是囚犯宿舍，几年前监狱暴动时失火烧掉了大半，现在当成仓库用。

Ben和Matt站在顶楼天台等着，头顶满天星光。整个黑门监狱位于一座孤立的小岛上，夜晚没有灯光，除了监狱区，四周一片黑暗，远处银黑色的海面映着月光，有模糊的海浪声传过来。

“如果能有打啤酒，这里也是个不错的聚会地点。”Ben吹着夜风，星光下当真是一道棱角分明的剪影。

在医务室拿到那包小东西时Matt就明白了大概。监狱里毒品泛滥，警犯联手贩售。Ben利用Matt的证词挤走了原来在狱中贩毒的老大，接手了他的生意，第一次来跟狱方的暗线接头。

Matt疑惑地想，Ben摆明了不信任他，为什么还要带自己过来。

Ben看了看时间，拍拍Matt肩膀：“走吧。”

“不等了吗？”

“等过了。”

两人沿着黑漆漆的楼梯原路走下来，快走到一楼时前面的Ben突然停住了。

Matt也嗅出了空气里的异样。

“你知道监狱里有个好处是什么吗？”Ben偏过头，对Matt说。说话间，外面埋伏的人听到声音已经冲了上来，持着刀具斧头，把他们堵在了路上。

Matt没吭声，Ben把话补完：“就是这里还活在冷兵器时代。”

楼道里光线昏暗，粗略看过去对方大概有十几个人，尖锐的刀刃泛着冷光，不知道一楼是否还有更多。

看不清Ben的表情，但是Matt觉得自己从他的语气里听到了一点兴奋的味道。

“Ben老大，受人之命你不要怪我们，谁让你今天不带人出门。”

“是啊，平常耍威风，关键时候倒不带人。”Matt在Ben身后小声嘀咕。他有点为难，对方人多势众，他考虑是否要暴露自己。

Ben反问他：“是谁说不想像成群结队上厕所的小学女生的？”

“咳⋯⋯”被忽视的领头人咳嗽了下，重新刷回存在感，“电影就快结束了，你们两个到了天上再亲亲我我吧，尽量让你们没什么痛⋯⋯”

对方话没说完，Ben已经一手一拳砸向他和旁边的小弟，两人一声不吭当即晕了过去。领头人手里的军刀脱落，Ben在落地前接住挽个漂亮的刀花，轻勾了下唇角，向对面不禁后退一步的一众犯人说：“的确没什么痛苦。”

对面的犯人们互相看了眼，被他挑衅的态度激起胆量，齐齐挥舞刀斧向他们二人一拥而上。

Ben虽然高大，动作却很灵活，闪开涌上来的攻击，挥刀划向最近一人的手腕，对方吃痛，手里的斧头应声落地，人也被Ben一脚踹翻。

激战开始，Ben看起来倒是很轻松，Matt心里反而权衡不定，在Ben身后躲了一下。Ben用刀柄又劈晕一人，扭头对他喊：“你躲什么？听说你很厉害的？”

Matt在心里翻个白眼，无奈抓住朝他刺过来的手腕，扭翻反刺回去。

“出手别太重，你想在这儿多呆几年吗？”

刺向腹部的刀尖最后落在大腿上，被刺中的犯人惨叫一声，Matt扭头向Ben问道：“你从哪儿听说的？”

Ben看向他，脸上依然是那个十分欠扁又迷死人的半边笑：“你刚刚告诉我的。”

 

两人边聊边打，从楼梯间到门口，割麦子一样倒下一片，终于到了一楼。

一楼堆满了杂物，天花板上吊着一只暗淡的日光灯，昏暗多过光亮。

空气里是和楼梯间迥然不同的寂静。

Ben和Matt不知不觉背靠背走到一起，穿过山一样高的杂物，警惕地四下巡视。果然在转角看到了一个影子，Ben示意Matt去另一边包抄，Matt点点头。

Ben判断出藏身的位置，出其不意转身过去，却看到对方手里握枪指着他，急忙捏住对方手腕，把枪口转向天花板。瞬间响起枪声，天花板上的吊灯被打偏，亮光在房间里转了半圈，猛然扫过Ben身后的一道人影。

Matt提醒的话来不及出口，手里的刀率先飞了过去。

枪声和痛呼声几乎同时响起，接着是枪械落地声。

射偏的子弹穿过Ben的左臂，他闷哼一声，急忙抢过眼前人手里的枪，一拳将对方打晕，同时转身枪口指向身后的人扣下扳机。

更多的枪声突然炸开。Ben和Matt矮身躲在杂物后，刚刚偷袭Ben的犯人尸体倒在他们离不远的地方，眉心一点血痕，利落的一击毙命。

Matt看向Ben，眼神问他“说好的别下手太重呢？”

Ben无奈的偏了下头：“很难射偏啊。”

Matt毫不犹豫给他个白眼。

噼里啪啦落在头顶的子弹持续了好一阵，Ben默数着子弹的数量，在枪声停止的同时起身抬手开了两枪。

像他说的，很难打偏。

终于彻底安静下来。

然而很快，外面传来了巡夜狱警的脚步和警告声。

Ben和Matt喘息着安静对视。

闻声赶来的狱警打开仓库大门，电筒的强光从门口扫射过来。Ben扔下手里的枪，似笑非笑的问Matt：“你还没关过禁闭吧？”

 

 

4.

良好的生物钟让Matt突然醒了过来。阳光亮得晃眼，眯眼适应了一会儿才看清，不是阴暗的牢房，没有潮湿的霉味，眼前是一排明亮的落地玻璃墙，白色纱帘，有一扇窗开着，涌进带着咸湿腥气的海风。

他很久没见过这么明亮开阔的视野，这么好的阳光了。Matt皱了皱眉，头很痛，昨晚的两杯波本还在发挥作用，确定了自己不是在做梦。

Matt听到一声关门声，Ben抱着一个塞得满满的大纸袋走了过来，Matt头挨在地板上，双脚还陷在柔软的沙发里，仰视着Ben，对方很愉快地叫他去吃早餐。

 

早餐是新鲜热乎的鸡肉三明治，火腿土豆沙拉，料足量大，让Matt想起了以前公寓附近他最喜欢的那家外卖店。咖啡应该是Ben自己煮的，他看到了旁边流理台上的咖啡壶。

昨晚来的时候光线太暗，现在Matt终于看清了他和Ben被关禁闭的地方。

应该是岛上的某道悬崖边上，纵向延伸的空间，裸露的石面墙壁和地板，玻璃墙外是一个露天阳台，再外面是碧蓝的天和更加碧蓝的海。餐桌不远处有几步向上的台阶，通向卧室，完全开放式。

“地方不错。”Matt边吃三明治边看向外面的悬崖和海面。

Ben顺着他的视线望过去：“可惜狱方怎么也不同意在露台上挖个游泳池。”

Matt差点被最后一口三明治噎到，他喝了口咖啡，味道居然很好。

“这里和我想的不太一样。”

“你想的什么样？”

“我⋯⋯”Matt没想好该怎么说，外面由远及近渐渐传来直升机引擎的轰鸣。

“时间赶的不错。”Ben愉快地笑了下，起身推开玻璃门走到露台上。

 

直升机越来越近，悬停在Ben头顶上空，机门打开放下来一个小巧的保温箱。

Ben把保温箱取下来，对驾驶舱比了个手势。飞机升空，渐渐变成一个小黑点飞远了。

Matt走到Ben身边，好奇里面会是什么东西。

“你会喜欢的。”Ben说着打开箱子。里面整整齐齐放着两打包装鲜艳的罐装啤酒，“两年自然发酵，一年法国木桶，一年美国木桶，两小时内运到这里。来尝尝。”

Matt接过他扔过来的啤酒，罐身还有森然凉意。打开喝一口，直冲双颊的青柠酸味让Matt毫无防备皱起了脸。Ben看到他的表情爽朗的大笑出声，很有点得逞的意味。

“别吐！忍一忍，适应了你就会还想再喝。”Ben赤裸着强壮的上身靠在露台围栏上，手臂上的伤口被包扎过，惬意的喝啤酒吹海风，看Matt的表情精彩变换。

Matt也靠向围栏，和口里的酸啤艰难斗争着。奇妙的是，几秒钟后，呛人的酸涩里泛出丝丝缕缕荔枝味的甘甜，真的像Ben说的，还想再喝。

不知不觉喝了大半罐，清凉酸甜的味道透入心脾。Ben向他挑下眉，痞痞的半边笑对他说“就告诉你了。”

Matt忍了忍，终于忍不住也笑了出来。

 

露台的视野意外的广阔，大半是被阳光晒得发亮的海面，层层叠叠的树，还能看到下面监狱的高墙。Ben悠闲地喝啤酒看院子里放风的犯人们，就像换个地方来度假，Matt简直怀疑他就是为了被关禁闭才去自投罗网。

“接下来你打算怎么办？”Matt知道昨晚的事不是他该关心的，不过眼下气氛轻松，他随口问道。

“我想需要考虑这个问题的不是我。”

Matt点点头，识趣地不再多问。

露台上还有一段向下的台阶，下面是一个小客房，也是海景。Matt去下面转了一圈，上来对Ben说：“我希望我能天天被关禁闭。”

“别做梦了。”喝空了两罐啤酒，Ben掏出两支烟，递给Matt一支。露台上风大，Matt凑近他身边挡风。火机点了几次终于窜出一束小火苗，两人嘴里叼着烟，肩膀挨肩膀，歪头靠向火苗点火。Matt低着头，下颌更显得尖俏，Ben斜了他一眼，烟夹到手里吐出个烟圈，烟雾在海风里翻滚几下，寂寂散开，连同Ben的声音也是，“我不觉得你来这儿就是想来关禁闭的。”

正在吸烟的Matt微微顿了下，鼻里口里慢慢飘出两股烟雾，隐在后面的面容便不那么分明了。隔着烟雾，他回道：“你不也是么，明明能随时把自己搞出去。”

Ben挑挑眉：“大概每个人都有自己的小秘密。”

Matt不再说话，默默吸烟看海。

等抽完烟回到房间里，Ben拿出一副扑克牌，有点志在必得的样子问Matt：“还玩吗？”

 

“规则和平常一样，输的人回答另一人的问题。”

两人隔桌对坐，Ben说完叼着烟洗牌，Matt点头同意。两人没吃午饭一直玩到将近日落，德州扑克，21点，百家乐轮番玩了一遍，饿了就用喝剩的啤酒煮水波蛋。互相问的问题也从“小时候住哪”“在哪里上学”“家里有什么人”“支持哪支球队”，到“交往对象”“一夜最多用过几个安全套”。

Matt没想到两人都是Red SOX的死忠，而且小时候居然住的很近。

“我怎么会没见过你。”Matt惊讶。

Ben看眼手里的牌，扣上，“现在你见到了。”

“对，在千里之外的监狱里。真奇妙。”

“更奇妙的是，也许我们来这里是为了同样的目的。”问题绕到这里终于露出点真实面目，Ben偏了下头，似是很期待Matt的回答，“你去档案室做什么？”

Matt的视线从牌上抬起，望进Ben的眼里，脸上漾出点浅笑：“想知道答案，得先赢了我。”

Ben点点头，亮出底牌，回以微笑，笑里的意味十分讨打，好像他也不想赢似的。

Matt无奈，有时运气真是件很无奈的事。他放下牌，抿唇看着Ben。两人互相看着，无声对峙了会儿，Matt松开下唇，低声对Ben说：“记不记得我还有别的筹码？”

 

玻璃墙一隅正对着日落，燃烧着的夕阳把房间打成暧昧的玫瑰金色。

Matt舔了下嘴唇，不想让Ben看出来自己解他裤链的手正微微发抖，于是慢慢深吸口气。头顶传来一声轻笑，Matt下意向Ben看过去。

“别紧张。”Ben揉揉Matt蓬松的金发，他的手很大，Matt的头几乎都被他笼在手里。

Matt不觉得自己在紧张，然而这么被Ben从上面看着，脸颊还是忍不住发烫。他垂下头，眼前宽松的沙滩裤里隐约现出了一个大致的轮廓。跪在地板上的膝盖向前挪了一点，Matt把那个半硬的东西拿了出来。

“哇哦。” Matt想吹声口哨，但是不知怎么喉咙里有点沙哑。他又舔了下唇，思考自己是否能完全含下。头上的大手还在不紧不慢把玩他的头发，Matt没再看Ben，但是能想象出男人好整以暇看着他的样子。

他不再犹豫，张口慢慢含住那根还在变硬的巨物。两手握住根部，一点点直含到喉咙里，他甚至能感觉到Ben是怎么在他嘴里越来越大的。口唇一直大张成圆形适应Ben的尺寸，不自觉有口水顺着张开的唇角流到下巴上。

Ben也没有催他，直到Matt适应了，唇舌在他的茎身上吸舔，才溢出了点漫不经心的粗重喘息。

这让Matt觉得自己被小看了。

他决定给Ben点颜色看看。虽然并没怎么实践过，但是根据电影里看到的，以及希望别人怎么给自己做，Matt逐渐放开自己，两手在底部的囊袋上打转，金色的小脑袋在Ben的腿间上下浮动，含住头部用力吸吮，或者吞咽到喉咙深处。开始还有点想吐出来的感觉，后来越来越得心应手，正当他舔Ben阴茎上的青筋舔得起劲时，男人的大手忽然揪住他的头发。他被迫停下来，抬起头，怔住了。

不止是他，Ben看到他抬起的脸，也楞了下。

满溢的口水早就粘满了Matt的整个下颌，亮晶晶的口水印痕直延伸到白皙的颈窝里。蓝得像天空一样的双眼抬起来幽幽看着Ben，眼角发红，几乎被噎出泪来，纤细的喉咙正滚动着想把嘴里的东西含的更深。

“你的小嘴不光漂亮，还很实用。不过我想试试别的地方了。”Ben看着那双蒙层水壳的蓝眼睛说，随即不等Matt反应就把性器从Matt口里抽了出来。

和低沉从容的声音不同，他的动作称得上是粗鲁。捉着Matt的头发把他从地上拉起来，另一手往牌桌上一扫，纸牌，啤酒罐，零食袋等等噼里啪啦杂物落地的声音中，Matt的胸口被狠狠按到牌桌上。紧接着屁股上一凉，裤子被脱掉了。Matt回头，看到自己白生生的屁股被一双大手强硬的分开，他舔了半天湿滑不堪的东西正往他屁股里捅。

Matt不禁抓紧了身下的桌沿，几乎没有前戏，但他把Ben舔得足够湿润，进入的过程倒也没有太多痛苦。想到他差点含不住的粗长性器正一点点填满他体内，Matt不由得趴在桌上小声哼哼。

天边的日落进入了尾声，玫瑰金的房间里不知不觉暗了下来，只剩几点橙色的粼粼浮光，Matt就卧在那点浮光里。

之前的动作粗暴，进入后Ben却也没急着肆意冲撞，埋身慢慢研磨开拓，让Matt适应了会儿，抬起Matt一条细白的腿放在桌上，穴口更张开方便他进出，才终于绷紧腰杆挺动起来。

牌桌不大也相应的不太结实。Ben压着Matt的腰顶进顶出，单脚着地的Matt渐渐被撞得离开了地面，和牌桌一起发出摇晃的呻吟声。

抽插了一阵，Matt湿淋淋的屁股里溢出满满的水声。Ben进出得越发顺畅，力道和速度也不禁越来越猛烈。当Matt担心颤巍巍的桌子会被Ben操塌时，Ben突然搂住他的脖颈和腿弯把他抱起来，一边继续往他肠道里抽送，一边大步迈上台阶。

后背贴上Ben的前胸，Matt才感觉到两人都出了一身汗。变化的体位让Ben进入得更深，和着他的步伐，Matt几乎一下下坐在Ben尺寸惊人的凶器上，被迫打开的体内最深处不自觉绞紧了Ben，两人的喘息声互相交叠，Ben拍拍Matt的屁股让他放轻松。

“你出去我就能放轻松了。” Matt小声吐槽他。

Ben料想是听到了他的话，真的退了出去，把Matt扔到错层上的床上。Matt在床上滚了一圈，心里微微惊讶，回头看向Ben。

此刻窗外的夕阳彻底沉了下去，屋里没开灯，只有透进的点点星光，好似也随着落日沉到了海底。Ben的身影在朦胧黑暗里更显得高大，肌肉一块块紧绷着，Matt回头便看到汗津津的Ben，胯下还顶着湿漉漉高高勃起的家伙，一身情欲和戾气直直向他逼近。

意识到这些都是他自己惹出来的，以及接下来继续的事，Matt忍不住咽口口水，身体发热。然而迎着Ben打开双腿还是让他感到有些羞耻，犹豫不决时，Ben已经走到床边，一手抓过Matt的脚踝把他拖向自己。

背部肌肤和床单火烧火燎摩擦一路。Ben把Matt拉到自己眼皮底下，俯身将自己对准那个淌着水的肉洞毫不犹豫插了进去。熟悉的紧致又温暖，Ben错觉那里其实还保留着他退出时留下的形状，于是挺腰不厌其烦一遍遍确认，一边抽送一边脱下Matt身上的T恤扔到床底下。

谁也没有功夫去开灯，便任由房间从浅海持续下降着。两人的呼吸也像在水底一样漫长带着潮气和波纹。暗沉沉的室内，互相靠近的两个人终于渐渐看清对方脸上的汗水和表情，一模一样的热烈和脉脉。

Matt放在床单上的手被Ben按到头两旁，和他的手指交握。在身体上越来越趋于一致的节奏里，Matt终于等到了Ben的吻。

 

嗯，Ben想，这次他大概可以在里面留下自己的形状了。

 

5.

Matt几乎在床上过了两天。平常连视线都很少对上的两人突然像被引爆的火与光，一点点接触就烧成一团。

崖边石屋不算太大，无论两人呆在哪里最后都会滚回床上。Matt觉得自己不算是爱玩花样的人，他觉得有固定体位偏爱的Ben也不算。然而有一次晚上兴起，被Ben按在露台围栏边上，半边身子探到悬崖外，一头扎进凌空的风和破碎的海潮声里，又不断被身后激烈的撞击和火热的怀抱拉回来。他低头垂身挂在围栏上，倒悬的血流全涌向大脑，被快感和晕眩勒紧，头顶星空群星直坠。

如果围栏被撞散的话，他和Ben会一起跌进悬崖里。后来在Ben取下用过的安全套时，他这么想到，没平缓下来的心跳又跳快了几拍，却并不感到害怕或后悔。

Ben扶着Matt让他靠在自己肩头，拍拍他涨红的脸，边喘息边笑着说：“你刚刚叫得好大声。”

“⋯⋯是吗？”Matt的声音嘶哑，断断续续，“年轻时都没这么疯过。”

“我也没有。”

“⋯⋯是吗？”

Matt觉得自己像大麻吸多了，思维迟缓，只会傻笑和反问，样子一定很蠢。但是Ben看他的眼神让他第一次怀疑自己是不是想错了。

Ben揽着他站在悬崖边上，却好像丝毫不知道再前进一步就会万劫不复似的，闲适地捋顺Matt被吹乱的金发，拥着怀里的人眺望整座被黑暗和寂静笼罩的孤岛，仿佛巡视自己的万里河山。

气氛有些怪异的温馨和平静，不相干的两个人莫名亲密地站在一起分享彼此难得温顺的良夜。Matt不禁有点感慨和沉迷，默默希望能持续久一点才好。他悄悄回头想看下Ben此刻的表情，和他肌肤相贴的男人察觉到，向他微微一笑。

 

 

两天时间飞快过去。然后是一个星期，十天，将近两个星期。Matt每天早上为Ben手臂上的伤口换药。伤口逐渐愈合结痂时，Ben突然看着Matt问他，我有没有说过谢谢？Matt愣了下，不知Ben指的是为他换药，还是救了他，无论哪样似乎都没有。他笑了下，摇摇头。

“谢谢。”

离得太近。带着热度的字句从Ben的薄唇里吐出来几乎立刻落进Matt耳朵里。Matt的笑容不自觉扩大了些，觉得这句话Ben说的很不熟练，于是仰头问他，你说什么？

Ben也勾起一侧唇角，却不同于平时要笑不笑的样子，他离Matt更近了点，一开口舔过Matt的耳廓，故意把字音拖得很长。

不知是痒还是别的什么原因，Matt差点笑得直不起腰。

 

Matt没问Ben他们的禁闭要关到什么时候，Ben也从来没提过，两人像被凑巧分在一间房的室友，无关痛痒地聊天，搭伙吃饭，一起玩纸牌打游戏。有时Matt坐在沙发上一边喝啤酒一边毫无遮挡看Ben做仰卧飞鸟，多数情况下会看着看着情不自禁站起来，边脱下自己的长裤边向Ben走过去，伸手抚摸他汗湿的肩膀上凹凸的疤痕和纹身，舌尖舔干上面的汗水，然后正面被Ben进入。

那是唯一越过室友标准线的时刻。不分时间自然抱在一起火热接吻和爱抚。明明不熟悉，甚至各自还在暗中小心警惕，然而却又好像很渴望彼此，因此更显得诡异和默契。

狱方每隔三天会给他们送来食物和其他日用品，然后拿走Ben开出的清单，三天以后再来。各种熟食，零食，香烟，酒，Matt还看见了安全套。他别过头，假装什么也没看到。

豪华禁闭室里有电视但是没信号，只能看看Ben储备的比赛录像。每一场Matt都看过，不止一遍，他相信Ben也是。他陪Ben从头再开始看，看到后来自然而然脱口模仿主持人的讲解，语音语调恰到好处，并且十分同步一字不差。

Ben转头看他，开始还没什么表情，随着Matt越说越多，依然保持着零失误率，他脸上的表情也越来越精彩，搂着Matt大笑，害得Matt也说不下去，和他一起笑得蜷起来。

“你怎么这么会模仿人？”Ben手长脚长，一手搭在沙发靠背上，Matt靠着他的手臂，整个人都好像逃不开他似的。

“我很会模仿人的。”Matt点点头，点燃一根烟。

“再来一个看看。”Ben长腿搭在沙发前的矮桌上，等着看戏。

Matt看他一眼，点燃的烟夹在指间，隔着烟雾的脸上没什么表情，压低声线淡淡说道：“你知道我也是允许你加注的。哦？还有呢？今天你很幸运。”

Ben突然哈哈大笑，矮桌被他踢开，上面喝光的空酒瓶叮叮当当落地滚远。Matt的模仿还在继续。过了好一会儿，等两人都停下来，Ben抹了把脸，带着笑音说：“我听起来真像个自大的混蛋。”

“是啊。”Matt也笑。

但是我很喜欢。

许是笑得说不出话，Matt只默默在心里这样说道。

 

 

习惯是件很可怕的事。两人同住差一天满两个星期时，Matt觉得他已经很习惯和Ben一起生活了。这么说也许有失准确，因为“和Ben一起生活”并不是一件“需要习惯”的事。从第一天开始就太过自然和默契，仿佛他们已经一起生活了很久，认识了很久。

他这么想时，Ben也突然对他说，“真奇怪，怎么好像已经和你认识了一辈子一样？”

 

转天一早，狱方再派人过来，这次不是来送补给而是带他们回到牢房。

再度隔着一条走道两扇铁门，而说着觉得“和你认识了一辈子”的男人也像最开始那样，和Matt回到了陌生人的关系。所有的距离，看见的看不见的，全部和他们一起回来了。过去两个星期里的默契，火热的抚慰和耳语，都像没发生过一样。

一切都回到了原点。

这让Matt很不习惯。

 

Matt在铁栏后看对面的Ben健身。

光线不好，但是已经近距离欣赏、抚摸过，他对那具身体在怎样的动作幅度下会紧绷到什么程度了然于胸。然而他无法从身体透视到Ben的想法和情绪。Ben看起来很忙，在食堂的午饭时间也不停和心腹低声讨论什么。大概是在收拾他们关禁闭惹下的烂摊子吧。Matt观察了下，狱警间的气氛也不大寻常，多了一批生面孔巡岗，平常爱摸鱼的人也认真严肃起来。

不是个说私事的好时机。

也许是Matt的神情太专注，多事的室友难得没来打扰他，除了不时发出一两声怪异的低笑。Matt懒得管他。

铃响后犯人们各自回到囚室里，走廊的日光灯却没有马上熄灭。有好事的囚犯一声接一声怪叫起哄，值班的狱警没有理睬，然后Matt听到了走廊尽头铁门打开的声音。

牢房里安静了片刻接着爆发出更加嘈杂的喧嚷声。不怀好意的调侃和口哨，乒乒乓乓拍打铁栏，Matt想起了自己初来黑门的那个晚上，不禁好奇发生了什么，从床上坐起来。

Penguin已经悄无声息走到铁栏边上，见Matt起身转头兴奋地向他说：“又有新人来了哦。可真是难得一见。”

Matt进来之后到现在确实一直没再有新鲜血液注入，但是一个月来一个人也算不上难得。然而等新进来的人走过Matt门前时，Matt明白了Penguin的意思。

新人是个年轻男孩。大眼睛，有点肉鼓鼓的脸上满是青春和鲜嫩。男孩显然被眼前的场面吓坏了，紧咬住红唇花了很长时间才走到Matt门前，双手抓着宽大的囚服下摆，在周围越来越下流的起哄声里怯生生低下头，好像随时会崩溃哭出来。

示弱的样子更刺激了周围的野兽，狱警用警棍敲击警告也无法让他们老实一点。

难以想象看起来涉世不深，富家少爷一样的人，怎么会沦落到这种地方。Matt略微升出些同情。狼群里混入这么鲜嫩可口的小羊羔，的确难得一见。

然而这种情绪并没有持续太久。

男孩又往前几步，然后停了下来。押守的狱警打开Matt斜对面的牢房门，男孩迈步走了进去。

“哇哦！”Penguin兴奋喊道，“Ben的房间空了这么久终于迎来另一位主人了。”随即又有点可惜，“狼群抢食的戏估计是看不到了。怎么会这么巧？”

男孩分进囚室后，所有光线随即熄灭。犯人们看到诱人餐点的归属大都十分扫兴，少数怀抱侥幸的人嚷嚷一阵无人应声也渐渐安静下来。

蒙蒙黑暗里，Ben依稀和男孩说了会儿话，Matt看不太清楚。过了一会儿，男孩抱着毛毯委屈兮兮躺进下铺里，Ben也翻身跃上自己的铺位。没什么好看的了。

 

事实证明果然没有这么巧。

男孩似是特意被Ben纳入保护范围，不仅同住一室，平时也几乎像影子一样跟在Ben身边，即使有片刻Ben看护不到，也会有牢靠的心腹贴身保护他。

打他主意的人完全找不到机会下手，然而Matt看得出来，依然有人不死心。

直接安排住进他房间，应该是以前就认识的人，但是Matt从没听Ben提起过。男孩来了之后，Ben更忙了，偶尔走在路上和Matt迎面碰见，也只是眼神交汇久一点，没有任何别的表示。

Matt消息灵通的室友给了他一些信息——男孩名叫Sebastian，的确是某家财团的少爷，罪名是杀人未遂。除了这些外再无其他。

 

Sebastian进来几天后，E区又多了一位新成员。这次的新人是一早进来的，进来没多久就和人打了一架，把人打到休克进了医务室，自己也被关了禁闭——不是Matt和Ben那种，真正意义的禁闭，一进来就给自己立了威名。

Matt瞥见那位新人一眼，也是个年轻男孩，十分高大英俊。

 

午饭时Penguin把精彩过程仔细给Matt讲了一遍，最后总结道，“好久没这么热闹了，这下可有好戏看啦。”

Sebastian理所当然和Ben坐在一桌，伙食也和别人不大一样，然而看起来却异常忧心。Ben不知对他说了什么，桌上其他人一阵哄笑，Sebastian也笑了下，笑容有点勉强，但是很甜。

新鲜甜蜜的男孩子，谁不喜欢呢。

 

吃过午饭，Ben带两个人先离开了，留下另外两人陪着Sebastian走向另一个方向。

Matt在食堂抓了把吸管插进裤袋里，然后跟上他们，边跟着手指边灵活地在吸管之间打上结。Ben的两个手下把Sebastian带到一间狱警休息室，Sebastian推门走进后两人头也没回继续往前。

他们走后走廊里除了Matt一个人也没有，Matt奇怪Sebastian来这里做什么，趁四下无人侧耳轻轻贴在门板上。

模模糊糊听到两个人的说话声。

先是一个低软带着鼻音的声音。

“Chris！你怎么一进来就和人打起来了？让我看看你有没有受伤！”听起来很焦急，Matt猜声音的主人就是Sebastian，那另一个莫非是刚进来的新人？他不是被关禁闭了么。

“我没事！”另一个声音道，“一进来就让我听到有人诋毁你，只把他打晕算便宜他。”

“你怎么这么傻，说说而已又能怎么样，万一昏迷住院的人的是你怎么办？”

“我哪会那么没用。倒是你，小傻瓜，不是你做的事为什么要承认？你知道监狱是什么地方吗？幸好这里有我认识的人，能罩着你。”

“我以为我父亲不会袖手旁观嘛，谁知道他真那么狠心⋯⋯算了，我都承认了，你怎么还进来了？还说你不傻。”

“不然难道在外面干等着？你这么诱人，监狱里一群饿鬼我哪能放心。”

“嗯⋯⋯才不会告诉你我很高兴你来了，这里太可怕了⋯⋯”

“别怕。想我了？让我检查下⋯⋯”

门里的声音突然低了下去，接着是隐约的衣物摩擦声，和几声努力压抑的浅浅嘤咛。然后停了一会儿，又断断续续传来求饶声和湿漉漉的喘息呻吟，显然有人发狠有人压抑不住了，墙壁都有点摇晃起来。

Matt听出了端倪，一对小情人跑到监狱里来团聚，Sebastian来休息室的目的也显而易见了。Matt脸上有些发热，觉得没有必要再听下去。

左右看看没有人，Matt把吸管扔进垃圾桶里，轻快地离开了。

 

 

6.

几天后，Chris从禁闭室里被放出来。当天，Sebastian也从Ben的房间搬走了。监狱里多了一对处处惹人嫌的连体小鸳鸯，时刻黏在一起。这是必然的，Sebastian像枚刚被摘下的新鲜果实，多汁饱满，浑身散发着香甜气息，只要看守人稍一错神，马上会被吃得渣都不剩。Chris也深知这一点，从来不让他离开自己视线。

看得人十分碍眼。

Matt看得出有色心不死的小团体想借群体优势硬来，但是忌惮Chris是Ben的旧识，一时不敢轻举妄动。

 

监狱里维持着暗潮流动的紧张氛围。Matt决定尽快完成自己来这里的任务，其他再静观其变。他已经抽空查阅了档案资料，印证了之前的猜测，现在只等找到证据揪出幕后主使。

过得专心后，之前让他分神的人反而找上门。

去食堂吃午饭时Ben半路拦住Matt，把他推进一扇门里。Matt看到上面的门牌楞了下，是上次Sebastian进去的休息室。

开门后Matt看到了里面的陈设。里面地方不大，只摆了沙发和床，挂着看不出颜色的窗帘，监狱里一贯的简陋昏暗。Ben在身后锁上门，Matt十分质疑他这个动作。

“怎么了？”Ben问他。

“该这么问的是我吧，你这是什么意思？”

听到他的话Ben皱眉道：“你不想跟我来？刚解决完度假攒的一堆事，你又闹什么别扭？”

“⋯⋯”Matt只想翻他个白眼，“我以为你失忆了。”

Ben看着他思索一秒钟，忽然笑了：“原来你是在不满？”走到床边的Ben又返回来，“你不是喜欢独来独往么，我就想忙完再找你。你怎么还不过来，难道还要我哄你吗？”

“⋯⋯”Matt差点夺门而出，又觉得很没有必要，失笑摆摆手，“那你去找不用哄的吧，乖巧的，听话的，年轻的，有很多不是吗？”

“哪里很多？”Ben拽住往门口走的人，出乎他的意料，不但没有拉住，Matt头也没回抽下手臂试图甩开他。Ben当即加重了手下的力道，一把把人转回按在旁边墙壁上，“说清楚。”

Matt的背重重撞上后面的墙壁，又被Ben高大的身体卡住动弹不得。他看着近在咫尺暗沉的褐色双眼，忽然挑起一个有点轻佻的笑容：“浴室里的，食堂里的，一直排到监狱外么。”

“⋯⋯”这次轮到了Ben无语。他双手撑在Matt头两侧，躬身把Matt整个笼罩住，无奈地问，“你从哪儿听说这些乱七八糟的东西，我是那样的人吗？”

Matt只看着他不说话，眼神里意味明显。

“好吧。”Ben轻轻叹口气，再看向Matt时深邃的眉眼间涌上些诱哄的笑意，额头向下贴上Matt的，像曾经有过的耳鬓厮磨那样低声耳语，“这么多天我和失忆也差不多了，”拉拉Matt的手，“帮我想起来好不好？”

Matt看看那么大只却突然像小孩耍赖的人，脸上的表情终于绷不住了。

 

等Ben从床垫下翻出润滑剂和安全套时，Matt明白了这个休息室是专门安排给犯人们解决需要用的。

一段时间没做过，两人多花了点时间让Matt的后面慢慢放松。不是那个宽敞明亮梦幻般的海边小屋，在阴暗的监狱一隅，Matt觉得自己终于在现实里抱住了Ben。

Ben单手搂着他，高大的身体把他整个压得严严实实，手上的润滑剂早化成了湿滑的液体，和Matt体内的体液混合，湿湿嗒嗒作响。

听着黏稠的水声，Matt不自觉咽下口水，和Ben对视的眼神也轻轻移开。房间里不透气，过往积累下来的情欲气息好像从来没散去过，夹杂在Ben的呼吸和淡淡烟草味道里，让他不断冒出细汗。

视线错开后，Ben若有若无噙着笑意的薄唇低下来落在Matt的脸颊颈侧上，被打湿的手指抽出来，慢慢将自己埋进那个里外都湿透的肉穴里。

Matt抓紧了Ben厚实的肩膀，颈下细嫩的肌肤和Ben的胡渣摩擦着，不时被舌尖舔舐，难以抑制的战栗感迅速蔓延全身，脸上都泛出一层潮红。被抓着腰按在床上侵犯占有，凌乱的金发和着抽插频率一颤一颤晃动，盖住了他的双眼。他闭着眼迎上Ben亲过来的嘴唇，熟悉的味道和力度，不禁在换息间满足低喘。

 

床下的抽屉里有很多替换床单，但是没有被子，好在是夏天，事后两人裹着一条床单互相靠在一起。Matt希望后面没有人在排队等这个房间，他没力气马上爬起来。

“新进来的两个人是怎么回事？”Ben点燃一支烟吸了一口递给Matt，Matt接过忽然问。

Ben听到懒懒地笑了下，呼出的烟雾袅袅散开，漫不经心的笑意慵懒又性感，低声答道：“Chris在认识我以前已经自己闯出了点名气，有人托他教训一个富家少爷，就是他现在那个小情人。正好他也喜欢做些劫富济贫的事，就把人家给抢了，然后还不满意，又把人家给上了，他倒也真有两下子，Sebastian竟然对他动了心，听说他犯事了还傻乎乎的替他顶罪。呵，现在的年轻人。”

“这样⋯⋯”

“嗯，Chris现在对人家宝贝得不得了，他犯的事也和我有关，顺手帮他照看一下。”

两人共吸一只烟很快抽完，Ben手指把烟捻灭，转头看向Matt时已不是刚刚兴味盎然的表情。Matt轻声问他：“怎么了？”

“跟你说一下，”Ben看了他几秒钟，“顺利的话，我可能快要离开这里了。你呢？”

“⋯⋯我也准备尽快了。”

“很好。”

没人再说话。

Matt忽然觉得喉咙发紧，伸手想再摸支烟抽，却被Ben按住了。Ben把他翻个身，搂着他酸软的腰从后面又来了一次。

 

Matt知道时间进入了倒计时。他感觉Ben也像在抓紧时间似的，不时把他叫到幽闭的地方私会，浴室或者仓库之类。一天下午放风时间，Ben的手下叫Matt去院子里。

远远的看见Ben和Chris在院墙底下正说着什么，隔了一段距离，Chris的小情人乖乖在一边等着，见Matt走过来，Sebastian友好地朝他笑笑。

走到眼前Matt发现Sebastian的脸上有层可疑的潮红，双睫眼尾也是湿润的，Matt又往他敞开的领口看过去，对方的手指先一步赶到，急忙把扣子扣整齐，不好意思地又朝Matt笑了下。

“你来找Ben吗？他们说了一会儿了，应该就快好了。”男孩对Matt说。

Matt想他是不是误会什么了，不过也无从解释，索性和他站一起百无聊赖等着。路过的犯人们不时向两人溜一眼，又溜一眼，但是没人靠近。Sebastian轻轻舒口气。Matt看到他的样子不禁笑了，小声对他说：“你只要跟紧Chris不落单就不会有事。”

男孩认真点点头：“我知道的。Chris告诉过我。”

Matt看着小动物一样的男孩，想了想忍不住劝他：“你们应该低调一点比较好。”

Sebastian抿了抿唇，脸皱了下，像被戳中烦心事忍不住开始倾诉：“要怎么低调呢？Chris说我不能离开他的视线，偷偷告诉你，其实⋯⋯我不用进来的，Chris说可以想办法还我清白把我搞出去，但是⋯⋯我不想和他分开⋯⋯”

“你是替他顶罪进来的？”

男孩惊讶地瞪大了眼，“这都被你猜中”的吃惊表情看着Matt，随即羞涩地垂下大眼睛，轻轻点头：“他当时藏在我家里，我也不知道怎么回事，就替他认了，明明第一次见面很不愉快的，他像个小混混一样把我抢得一干二净，衣服鞋子都被脱下来，深夜让我一个人只穿着衬衫底裤光脚走回家⋯⋯”男孩撅撅嘴，抱怨的语气脸上的表情却很甜蜜，“本来我都认倒霉了，没想到还会见到他第二次。那次更不愉快，他不知得罪了什么人，被砍伤了，我都不计前嫌带他回家包扎了，可他竟然⋯⋯”

“竟然怎么样？”见男孩突然不说话，Matt好奇试探地问，“强吻你？”

男孩脸红着默认，咬住下唇。Matt又进一步：“强奸你？”

“没有！”Sebastian顾不得害羞忙替男友澄清，“他跟我解释清楚，后来我就是自愿的了⋯⋯”后面越说越小声，“本来我也喜欢男孩子的⋯⋯”

Matt看着他的样子不禁在心里感叹，年轻真好。没等他再问点什么，Chris和Ben已经结束谈话。Chris招招手把自家的小家伙领走了，摸摸Sebastian的头又揉揉人家的腰，低头咬耳朵说了句什么，Sebastian翘着唇角摇摇头。

Ben和Matt看两人越走越远，Ben感叹道：“年轻真好啊。”

Matt在心里同意，过了一会儿，他疑惑地问Ben：“你看我干什么？”

“⋯⋯⋯⋯没什么。”

Matt偷笑。

 

7.

Matt想他一定会想念这段时间的。这么肯定，因为他已经开始想念了。

他不知道Ben的“快要”是多久，也许他可以不着急启动计划，毕竟也还有很多细节需要完善。上次Ben带他去的洗衣房很有趣，躺在堆积起来小山一样的待洗衣物上，既柔软又方便清理，改天可以再去一次。Matt在牢房里回味上次和Ben的约会，不自觉露出点笑。察觉到他的室友向他走了过来，急忙敛住。

“你看起来心情很好。”Penguin靠在床头栏杆上笑着对他说。

“为什么不？”Matt坐起来跳下床，室友的笑容总是让他下意产生防备。

“可能再过几天就不会这么好了，后面Ben大概会很忙，没时间再‘关照’你了呢。”

Matt抬头看向他。

“哇哦，不要这样看我。你们的事有几个人不知道啊，说真的Matt小可爱，我很为你感到高兴。但还是提醒你一下，免得你期待落空。”

Matt看看他，反问：“他要忙什么？”

“他没告诉你么？其实这事他也没必要瞒你，说不定你还能帮上忙呢，毕竟你身手这么好⋯⋯哎呀，都说了不要这样看我啦，有天我路过不小心看到你在教训人⋯⋯”

“是你告诉他的？”

“别这么严肃嘛，我做对了不是么。”Penguin歪头笑眯眯说，“看你们进展这么顺利我真是欣慰，捞到好处可别忘了我哦。”

“你还没说他在忙什么。”

“对对。毒品交易的事他没接手成功你知道吧，你们从禁闭室回来后，狱里这边约过他再碰面，被他爽约了，不但爽约，他还下令要在监狱里全面禁毒，噗哈哈哈哈你说好笑不好笑，警察找囚犯贩毒被拒绝，囚犯还要禁毒，还有更好笑的事吗？”

原来回来之后他在忙这些，Matt想。

“现在双方僵持不下，很快就要撕破脸了。”Penguin一脸幸福地说，“马上就有好戏看啦。”

 

按照Penguin的说法，好戏即将开演，那么现在就是开演前紧张忙碌的筹备阶段。作为登台演出的演员们，犯人和警察已各就各位，双方的眼神和肢体接触里已经有了一触即发的火药味，几次差点表演起即兴彩排。除此之外，Penguin没有提到的犯人和犯人之间似乎也拿到了各自的剧本，Matt看得出等着Ben倒台的人一直在跃跃欲试，绝对不会放过这个落井下石的机会。

而Ben并未像预料的那样又忙得不见人，依然保持着和之前差不多的频率来找Matt，心情看起来也颇为轻松。倒是Matt显得心事重重，被Ben反问为什么不专心。

“你上次说的快要离开的事，怎么样了？”Matt知道在他把自己的底细全盘托出前，Ben是不会彻底信任他的，只能继续打哑谜。

“和预想的差不多，快了吧。”Ben边穿衣服边答道，扣好扣子笑着捏捏Matt的下颌，“怎么？舍不得我了吗？”

Ben的神情自然随意，既没有防备他，也不打算告诉他的样子。

Matt也笑笑。

“放心，等我走的时候你会知道的。”

Matt隐隐有了预感。

 

等那天真正到来的时候一切都显得和平常一样。岛上一如既往到了下午就变得阴云密布，院子里的犯人们按照帮派划分，三五一群聚拢成圈。放风时间结束后，所有人排队依次回到宿舍区。

Matt混在熙攘的人群里，随人流慢慢进入，周围的人也像往常一样低声交谈调笑，但是Matt敏锐地发现了不同寻常的地方。以往成帮成伙排在一起的队伍今天似乎被打散了，有人不满插队和推攘咒骂起来。

Ben排在Matt前面，突出的身高让Matt一眼就看到了他。他也和Matt一样，安静打量四周，转头时视线不经意和Matt碰上，隔着乱哄哄的人群，和Matt意味不明对视了几秒。

等所有人都进入室内后，门口的铁闸随即落下。伴随沉重的闷响，囚犯队伍里个别的摩擦猛然升级，纷纷有人亮出身上藏着刀片或者匕首，甚至还有枪，人群里瞬间炸开一朵朵血花，推搡的人，起争执的人，甚至老实排队的人都难以幸免。

Matt躲过刺向他的刀尖，抓住袭击他的人撂倒。抬眼望去，刚刚还有序的队伍已经一片混乱，不同帮派间的积怨彻底爆发，惊叫声，打斗声，逃窜声里响起了狱警的枪声。不是朝天枪，狱警们的枪口对准了囚犯，准确的说，是对准了属于Ben的人。

有备而来的敌对帮派，加上持枪点射的狱警，Ben的人渐渐落入下风。Matt因为和Ben“过从甚密”也被列为了重点关照对象，他从袭击者手里夺过一把刀，边挥刀边往Ben的方向靠近。

Ben正一个人面对群攻，身边的保镖被人群挤散了，放倒身边的两人后及时躲开了射向他的暗枪。Matt刚松口气，突然被人群另一边传来的怒吼吸引了视线。转头看过去，那边围攻的人数竟然比他们周围还密集，透过挤挤挨挨的人头，Matt看见Chris像被围住的困兽，和他寸步不离的Sebastian被几个人联手拉着离他越来越远。Chris嘶吼着向前冲，却因为对方层层叠叠的包围又被挡了回来，手下全然没了章法，暴露出的后背被刺中也浑然不觉。

枪声不绝于耳，不断有人受伤倒地，不能及时爬起来的身上被踩出一个个带血的脚印。 混战中，墙上的红色警报器嗡嗡作响，各层楼梯间前的栅门徐徐落下，来不及撤退的人被困在了过道里。Ben解决了围攻他的人，又干掉离他最近的狱警，抢过对方手里的冲锋枪，和Matt背对背靠在一起。

“这是你的计划吗？”Matt喊着问他。

“不全是。”Ben说着向天花板一阵开火，指挥着手下聚到一起向一个方向边打边退，然后又朝Matt使眼色，两人像关禁闭前那次突围一般默契，合力扫开人群，拉住发疯的Chris，在心腹掩护下一路退到图书室里。

 

锁上门，两扇沉重的书架被推到门口挡住门窗，还觉得不够，又把桌椅也推了过去，小山一样码好。

“都怪我⋯⋯如果不是因为我Sebby也不会被关进来，更不会被抓走⋯⋯天知道他们会对他做什么⋯⋯”

进来后Ben的手下利落地从书柜里翻出急救箱，扶着受伤的同伴或坐或躺处理伤口。Chris也被按住包扎伤痕累累的后背，脸埋进双臂里哽咽地说。

Ben看着有序忙碌的手下们一时没说话，薄唇抿成一条线，向旁边的心腹点下头，后者会意走向后面几排书架，从放书的隔板下，书籍里，取出一支支或长或短的冲锋枪，步枪，手枪，以及配套的子弹，手榴弹，军刀和甩刀放到Ben面前的书桌上。

“如果你现在能马上站起来的话，我们还有时间把他救回来。”Ben随手拿了把MP9边装弹边对Chris说。

Chris抬起头，布满血丝的双眼直直看着Ben和他面前的枪堆。

“雅利安和狱方勾结起来了，他们有计划的安排了这次袭击，绑走Sebastian，不过我已经关照好了穆斯林那边，我们仍有机会。”Ben对图书室里的所有人说。一墙之隔，外面的撞门和叫嚣声震得墙壁都开始颤抖。

“现在”Ben像没听见一样继续说，“他们肯定会派人去枪械库分武器，我们的当务之急是抢在他们前面——至少不能让他们顺利拿到，然后和外面的兄弟汇合。Chris带一队人抢占枪械库，剩下的人和我去控制室，等掌握监控器后，尽快锁定Sebastian的位置。”Ben边说边分发自制通讯器，对Chris点点头。“监狱已经进入了紧急状态，狱警人手不足，最快两个小时后会有空中特勤队赶过来，出去之前别忘了解决掉四面岗楼上的狙击手。出了这扇门就没有回头路了，”Ben的眼睛向周围扫视一遍，像是在和每个人确认，“不过谁能挺到最后，等着他的，是清白的新身份，六位数银行账户，还有最重要的，自由。”

在场的手下听他说完，不约绷紧了面容，Chris最先站起来猛的拿了把微冲，其他人在他带领下纷纷开始挑选自己的武器。

Ben的视线移到Matt身上，似笑非笑问他：“你呢？”

Matt看着他没说话，作为回答，他从枪堆里选了把柯尔特。

 

“准备好了吗？”

Ben挑了两个身形瘦小动作灵活的手下佩戴好武器，在同伴协助下爬进了天花板上的通风口。监狱的平面布局图摊在Ben面前，Ben通过通讯器指示他们前进路线。爬到监控室正上方后，轻手轻脚移开通风百叶，向下面扔了一枚乙醚弹。几分钟后，里面的警卫全部昏了过去，两人蒙上黑巾跳下来，解除过道里的栅门。

图书室里，守在门口的人看到Ben的手势，轻轻搬动书架挪出条缝，然后打破窗口向楼道也扔了两枚乙醚弹，再迅速挪动书架归位。

外面的撞门声渐渐弱了下去，数分钟后，等楼道内一片安静时，Ben率人推开了图书室的门。

 

 

枪械库在一楼入口处，监控室在顶楼工作区，中间楼层是囚犯宿舍。Ben和Matt带人进入楼梯间，疾速行进，路上短暂交火几次后和监控室里的人汇合。

“马上会有人过来支援这里，我们动作要快。”Ben调出所有实时监控录像，栅门解除后场面更加混乱，惨烈的厮杀布满屏幕，大部分人伺机逃跑，少数狱警试图恢复秩序，也有人老老实实回到自己的牢房里等待暴动过去。

Ben迅速查看了下当前的人力分布，又放下了几处栅门阻止朝他们赶来的犯人和巡逻狱警。Chris那边的情况也能大致看到，相当激烈。“Chris，监控里看不到Sebastian，大概是在某个卫生间里，我先派几个人过去排查，你抓紧时间。”Ben对通讯器里说，子弹噼里啪啦的迸溅声从另一边里隐约传了过来，“小心点，有人正赶向你们那边。”

Ben的手下把昏迷的警卫绑好，然后清点了剩余弹药重新进行分配，Ben把他们分成三人一个小组，分别负责排查，掩护，支援Chris，召集分散开的其他同伴，一组人留守监控室，剩下的去解决岗楼的狙击手。“这是你们离开这里的最佳时机，”Ben对他们说，“完成任务和Chris他们汇合后不用等我，仓库西侧有备用救生艇，从码头出发一直向北，登陆后步行二十公里有家废弃的加油站，那里会有人接应你们。”

“那你呢？”有人问Ben。

“我还有点事要做。”Ben答道，眼睛却看向Matt，看他有何打算。

指派的小组各挑了条人少的路线分头行动，监控室里只剩Ben和Matt还有一组留守人员。

Matt回视着Ben，眼神难以捉摸：“你早有准备，这些都是你故意引导的局面？”

“相信我，我也不希望事情朝这个方向发展。”

“是不是从让我做伪证开始你就计划好了？无论是和警察联手，还是对着干，故意激化矛盾，就是为了引发暴动越狱？你疯了吗？你知道会引起多大的动静，会死多少人吗？”说到后面Matt几乎喊起来，金发在额前一跳一跳。

Ben面无表情盯着他，还从来没人敢这样对他说话。

Matt深吸口气，缓缓继续道：“我也有事要做，看来只能到此为止了。”

“看来是了。”沉默片刻Ben点点头，他向Matt做个“请”的手势，“你先吧。”

Ben和Matt先后从监控室出来后，门口的安全门缓缓落下。

Matt点头向前走了几步，突然停下来，想了想转身道：“还是你先好了。”

 

两人的身影交替再前，每当Matt下定决心走到前面去时，不多会儿Ben又从他身后赶了上来。莫名其妙一同走了一路，Matt问他：“你是故意的吗？”

Ben说：“还想问你呢。这么舍不得我？”

Matt：“⋯⋯”

Ben看看他，脸上的表情终于和缓了下，又道：“既然同路，不如说说你的计划，看能不能合作。”

Matt点头：“有道理，不如你先说。”

“我是来找人的。”出乎Matt意料，Ben没有犹豫认真说道，“他知道一些我调查了二十多年的事情的真相。但是我进来时他已经死了，不过留下了点线索，就在监狱里，我需要找到它。”

“他是死于吸毒过量吗？”

“你怎么知道？”

一路从顶楼走下来，不时遇到攻击他们的警察或者囚犯，人数时多时少，两人左右各负责一侧，竟也没耽误说话。

“那是我来到这里的原因。”Matt用枪托干净利落砸晕最后一个偷袭者，答道，“过去几年出现了一种新型毒品，纯度更高，致幻性更强，服用后的人变得更暴戾凶悍，常会参与到杀人，抢劫等严重罪案里，比普通人更难制服。我们追查到货源是出自这座监狱里，怀疑这里自产自销用犯人做实验。”

“所以，你是警察？”

“特工。”

“来做卧底？”

“我也没想到呢。”

“查到什么了吗？”

“如果幕后负责人真是警方的话，我需要证据把他们一网打尽。”

“看起来，我们都是来找东西的。”

“说不定是同样的东西。”

Ben看他一眼没再说话。

一路往前，两人走到了原地下室的入口处。Matt敲了敲整洁的墙壁，对Ben说：“按照以前的布局图纸，这里应该有个通向地下室的入口。但是三年前的暴动后监狱里整修过，门被封上了，如果还有哪里能进行毒品加工和人体实验的话，十有八九是在原来的地下室里。他们一定是把入口改到别的地方了。”

“跟我来。”Ben勾勾唇角，引Matt继续向前走。“进入紧急状态后，如果还有哪里的警卫守着原地没动，八成就是那里了。”

“你在监控室看到的？”

Ben点头，想起来什么：“不知道他们那里怎么样了。”向通讯器里问了两声，然而一直没有回音。Ben和Matt互相看了眼，不自觉皱眉加快了步伐。

走到警卫值班室门口，两人举枪一人一边守在门口，Ben试着拧下门把手，从里面锁住了，于是默数口令一同踹门硬闯。不料门还没踹开，倒迎来里面一通猛火扫射。

两人急忙躲开，门上出现密密麻麻的弹孔。

Ben掏出一颗手榴弹，顺着孔洞扔了进去。几秒钟后，门板碎屑和烟尘齐飞，爆炸声在整栋建筑的枪声和嘶杀声里倒也不算突兀。

依然一人一侧进入休息室里，里面地方不大，守卫人员全部倒地了，两人查看一遍目光一起落在靠墙立着的钢制文件柜上。合力试图搬开，然而文件柜纹丝不动，又在附近摸索一阵，终于触动了机关，文件柜从中间缓缓分开，露出了向下的楼梯。

楼梯通向一段地下走道，低矮的天花板上亮着几盏暗淡的日光灯，走道两边像是一扇扇不带窗的全封闭铁门，Matt试着拉开，然后向Ben摇摇头。

Ben抬头，向一远一近两只摄像头开枪，枪声回荡许久，看来走道很长，不知通向哪里，于是继续向前走。

头顶的日光灯似是凭感应触发，随着两人不断往前，前面的灯光也相应的一盏盏亮起。不知走了多久，看到前方横着一扇铁门，终于走到了尽头。

不抱什么希望，两人对视一眼还是想试一试门能不能打开。不等两人迈步离开原地，忽然由远及近听到一声声铁闸门落地锁住的声音。

Ben和Matt同时回头，落下的栅门把走道分成无数个牢笼，不及落锁声散去，走道两侧他们没打开的铁门突然由内打开了。

每扇门内都传来了脚步声。急切，烦躁，以及像被挑衅的动物发出的呼噜声。

一左一右走出来两排体型干枯，双目涨红的凶恶囚犯，人人手里拿着武器，不是正规的刀或者枪，而是直接从屋内陈设，桌椅，床架，灯架上硬扯下来的一部分在地上磨尖，似乎是不适应走道里的光亮，两侧囚犯纷纷用手挡住双眼。

Matt数了数，整整二十八个。他相信后面还有更多。

“他们都是被抓起来做实验用的？”Matt问。

“看起来是了。”

 

“欢迎来到黑门地下实验室。”不知从哪里飘出一个阴恻恻的声音，怪异的愉悦语气对Ben和Matt说。Matt马上听出了声音主人是谁，惊讶地回头，看到走道尽头的铁门上方突然亮起灯，Penguin站在楼上类似控制室的地方，隔着玻璃愉快地朝他们挥了辉手。

“Penguin？难道源头的接洽人是你？”Matt双眼微微瞪大。

Ben没说话，阴沉的脸色里也有明显的出乎意料。

“Matt小可爱，你脸上的表情真是太可爱啦。你们这么费心找到这里，我可得好好欢迎一下。”

Penguin低头触动开关，走道里的光线瞬间熄灭。

被放出来的囚犯们恢复视力看到Ben和Matt，从黑暗里走出来缓缓向他们围拢。两人一时还未适应黑暗，一边后退一边朝靠近的人群开枪，然而改造过的囚犯似乎失去了痛觉，子弹打在身上只是动作减慢却无法完全阻止。

“哈哈哈哈哈，我就知道你们来这里别有目的，今天就先拿你们试试实验成果，这些可是经过精心培育和挑选的优质品，也不算招待不周了。”Penguin在楼上愉快地开始观战。

两人听到握紧了手里的枪。

枪声越来越急促，爆出的血花在人群里溅开，呆立的囚犯们舔舔脸上的血渍忽然像活过来一样，眼睛骤亮，兴奋地朝两个闯入者直扑过来。

走道狭窄，后面的人被堵在圈外，Ben和Matt背靠背一时也没人能奈何他们。Matt发现，这些人虽然枯干，但是速度很快，蛮力惊人，被他们的自制武器划过衣角竟然生生割下块肉来，幸好子弹对他们不是完全没用，只要爆头或正中眉心，再或打断脊柱破坏掉中枢神经，就会使他们彻底丧失战斗力。

对方的人数毕竟是他们十几倍，没过多久，Ben和Matt慢慢退到走道尽头，背后是纹丝不动的铁门。被近身后不方便再开枪，两人默契地对视一眼，Matt握住Ben的双臂借力后踢，被踢飞的囚犯落回同伴队伍里挡住来路，却正撞在身后另一个囚犯的铁棍上。“扑哧”一声重重的利器刺进肉体声，被刺中的人迅速爬起来，惊讶地看看自己身体里的铁棍，反手又刺了回去，接着又被刺回来，两名意识不清的囚犯像发现新玩具的小孩一样欣喜地互相戳刺，直到心口腰腹变成残破的肉洞，再抬不起手来才一起倒在地上挣扎抽搐。

Ben和Matt愣了下，马上反应过来，再照上次那样把人丢回去。被迫面对面的囚犯们疑惑地对望了会儿，然后开始像旁边的同伴学习，把自己的武器送进对方身体里，失去武器的就用指甲或者牙齿，抱住眼前裸露的部分狠狠咬下去，嚼碎骨头扯下筋肉，愉悦地你来我往。

不多时，肉块血沫喷洒一地，癫狂的人群相继倒地，还要爬过去继续啃咬。

Ben和Matt轻舒口气又嫌恶地一起后退了几步。

“废物！都是残次品！”Penguin气愤地锤了下控制台，声音大得从扩音器里传了出来。随后他控制住自己的情绪，恢复了先前的愉快模样，“销毁了残次品又怎样？你们以为进来了还能逃出去？即使什么都不做，只要我不开锁，你们就得在这里渴死，饿死。马上特勤队就来了，你的手下还能顾得上来救你？到时我就说你们死于暴动死无对证，还会有人追查吗？”

似是自己也被这番话打动了，Penguin舒心地笑了笑，看着浑身浴血死死望向他的Ben继续道：“Ben老大，你很警觉嘛，不让我加入你的核心阵营，不过无所谓，自有人慧眼识珠。现在你落进我手里，我想让你饿死就饿死，想用你做实验就做实验，不管你在监狱里、监狱外多了不起，在我的牢笼里你就只是编号0524067而已！”

“还轮不到你。”站在后面的Matt忽然出声。

Penguin沉默了一秒，接着爆发出不可抑制的大笑声。

Ben疑惑着回头。

Matt站在他身后，手里握着那把柯尔特，而枪口，正对准了他。

 

 

8.

枪械库里的交火持续了一段时间。里面的人仗着弹药充足和地形优势开足火力，后到的Chris他们一时占不到便宜。

在子弹呼啸的出膛声和打中铁门、墙壁叮叮当当的弹跳声里，监狱广播里划出一道刺耳的嗡鸣。有人敲敲话筒测试了下声音，兴味盎然地开口：“下面是一则失物招领，噗⋯⋯”没说完大笑着中断，嘻嘻哈哈的笑声后继续道，“有人中午遗失了一只小宠物，褐色短卷，白皙，大眼睛，啧，很爱哭啊⋯⋯”又一阵嬉笑逗弄声，“听到没有？哭得可伤心啦，再不来领走可就要易主咯，我们这儿有一、二、三、四⋯⋯嘻嘻，我数不过来了的新主人哦，五分钟内到二楼左手第一间房，不然你的小宝贝可就是别人的新玩具了，哈哈哈哈哈。”

耳边声音庞杂，通讯器里好一会儿没有声音。控制室那边不知出了什么事，Ben也联系不上。Chris手上握出青筋，猛然要起身从墙后冲向对面交织的火力网。旁边的人猛然拉住他，大喊：“你不要命了⋯⋯”而Chris回头的眼神吓了那人一跳，声音戛然止住。

Chris挣脱同伴的手，矮身从地上拉起一具被乱枪扫射的囚犯尸体挡在身前，接着向对面扔了一颗手榴弹。轰然爆炸声后贴着墙根从拐角处冒头，一步步向数米外的铁门逼近。

对面的枪声只停了一秒，马上又被细密的火舌覆盖。子弹噼里啪啦打进身前的死肉里，死去的尸体跟着一颤一颤。有流弹从脸颊擦了过去，还有身体其他地方，Chris已经分辨不出那只是呼啸的气流，还是有什么穿过了他的身体。

短短几步路像从死走到了生，在依稀能看到铁门里面时，Chris扬手向里面扔进了他们最后两颗昏睡弹。

 

烟雾还没完全散去，Chris带着人用衣领蒙住脸，抓紧时间搬运枪支弹药。人人手里拿着一支，身上或背或挂还有几支。为了和其他囚犯区分开，Ben手下的人全撕掉半只袖子，Chris用撕下的布料匆匆包扎了下手臂上的伤口，和剩下的同伴互相看了眼，人人一脸血迹，杀气腾腾排队走上了楼梯。

 

 

*

楼上的枪声和爆炸声传到地下依然十分清晰，但是没人去在意了。

Ben回头瞪着Matt，表情比发现接洽人是Penguin还要错愕严肃。

“0524067是我这次的任务代码。”Matt平静地回望Ben说，“我的另一个任务就是控制编号为0524067的犯人，并获取有效情报，上报给组织。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，Matt小可爱你真是一直能让我惊喜，开枪！快开枪！”Penguin兴奋喊道。

“开枪？开什么玩笑，这个人的身家财产，黑白道的关系网，掌握的情报信息没变现前怎么能轻易杀了他。”Matt举枪的手异常平稳，在Ben阴云密布的注视下搜出Ben身上的枪，刀，弹夹，还有些零碎的小玩意儿，扔到一边，问Penguin，“有绳子或手铐吗？”

“你等一下。”Penguin低头摸索了一阵。

Ben一直盯着Matt，眼神变幻莫测，气愤，失望，又似乎是寻找时机抢下Matt手里的枪。

Matt的枪口离他更近了点，没有感情起伏地对他道：“转头面朝墙壁，双手放在头上。”见Ben看着他没动，又重复一遍。

“Matt小可爱，”找完东西Penguin对着扩音器说，“我要下去一趟，为了避免你们耍花样，请你把枪放在地上，踢远，然后你们两人都后退面朝墙壁手放头上站好。Ben老大，最好乖乖听话哦。”对Ben晃了晃手里的狙击步枪。

Matt没说话慢慢放下枪，依言照做。Penguin看了看觉得没有问题后，跑下楼，打开铁门，端着狙击步枪出现在门口，朝Matt扔过一串手铐，“慢慢转身，先给Ben老大的手脚拷上。”

Matt双手举在空中，放慢速度让Penguin看清他的动作，慢慢弯腰捡地上的手铐，“所以，你是警方那边的暗线？负责人？有没有兴趣和我合作？”

“Well，你可以理解为大多数时候这里都归我管，老大很少露面，你想怎么合⋯⋯！”

没等他说完，一旁站着的Ben衣袖里突然飞出一道爪钩，勾住Penguin的脚踝把他带倒。Penguin惊叫一声急忙扣动扳机，一串子弹划过走道半圈，地板，墙壁，天花板上立即多了一串整齐的弹孔。

Matt在看到Ben伸出手时迅速把他推离子弹的飞行路线，两人倒在墙边，子弹和他们错身而过深深打进身后的墙壁里。Ben的另一只袖口又一伸，眨眼间缠上Penguin手里的步枪抓了过来。

“小心再小心还是让你们钻了空子！你以为你们能逃掉吗！”

Ben收起抓勾，把地上的手铐捡起来拷在Penguin手脚上，又用钩锁结结实实把他捆起来，扔到地上。转头阴晴不定看向Matt。

“喂！没看到刚刚我又救了你一次吗？”Matt后退两步让他不要误伤。

Ben转头丢下Matt自己开始逐个房间和角落搜查。上面的枪声和爆炸震颤愈演愈烈，灰尘和石块碎屑簌簌从天花板上掉下来。Matt跟在Ben身后向他解释：“你看，我只是想把他引出来，不是真的要朝你开枪。”

“那个任务是真的？”

Matt顿了下，点点头。

Ben转过身。

地下整个搜了一遍，一无所获。Matt说：“如果在这里的话看来也没那么好找，要Penguin引路才能找到了。”

Ben没理会他，一副“用你说”的闹别扭表情。

Matt笑笑：“但是时间已经来不及了。”

这时地下突然剧烈晃动起来，重物接连砸在头顶天花板上，整栋建筑从内倒坍崩散一样。Ben回到原来的地方把Penguin从地上拎起来：“东西找不到先带上你。”

“不管你在找什么，绝对不会从我这里找到。”

Ben把他扛在肩上不再多说，迅速穿过扑扑落下的碎屑找到来时的楼梯快步向上走。地面上的崩颤果然更明显，除了满地或晕或死横七竖八躺着的人，很少再见到活动的人影。Ben一路上到顶层天台，低声对通讯器里交代什么。

天台中间裂开粗粗浅浅几道细缝，并且还在呈现不断扩大的趋势。Ben把Penguin扔到角落里，抬手看了看时间。

Matt一直跟着他，看他对自己还是不理不睬，无奈站在他旁边说：“那个是我在卧底的犯罪组织的任务，从来没想过要完成。你还要继续生气吗？你的手臂都要把衣服撑破了。”

Ben听到面无表情看他一眼又移开视线。

Matt低声咳了下，淡淡开口：“你怎么还不过来？难道还要我哄你吗？”

两束目光终于如Matt所愿落在他身上。不等Matt再说什么，Ben猛的把他拉到自己面前。猝不及防，Matt跌坐在Ben的大腿上，灰头土脸脸上还有淤青红肿的两人近距离面对面对视。Matt想笑下，不小心牵扯到被揍肿的唇角，在Ben的注视下有点不好意思地低下头，却突然被Ben抬起下颌，吻住了。

Matt嘶嘶呼痛。Ben嫌弃地离开了下，又按住他的后脑在微肿的唇上细啄，然后慢慢挑开唇缝，小心在里面吻个遍。Matt抬手抚着Ben的脸，配合地随着他变换角度。

待四唇分开后，Matt的手还放在Ben的脸上，细长的手指拂过眉骨，瘦削的脸颊和挺直的鼻梁，被Ben捉住放在自己胸口前：“揉揉。”

Matt忍住笑给他揉心口顺气，轻声问道：“你要找的是不是一本账簿？”

Ben抬眼：“那不只是一本账簿，上面还有人员信息，说不定还有照片。我要找的人的信息应该就在上面。”

“你要找什么人？”

“二十年前有人策划暗杀了我父母，我查到现在终于有了点眉目，可惜那个线人在监狱里遇害了。我本来想假意和监狱的暗线合作印出幕后负责人，但是他们果然没那么容易信任我，只好反向操作，变成现在这个局面虽然不是我的本意，但确实是我的责任⋯⋯”

Matt抿唇，忽然想起什么问：“你说那个人死之前留下了线索？”

“对，留下的线索就是那本账簿信息，还有一个名字，‘哲学家’。”

“‘哲学家’？”Matt重复，“好像在哪里听过⋯⋯”

Ben眼睛一亮：“你听说过？”

Matt飞快在脑海里搜索，奈何印象实在不深，应该不是正面看到或者听到，而是不经意间，“可能是某次执行任务时隔墙听到的，一时想不起来⋯⋯没关系，反正抓到了Penguin，慢慢审问他总能多知道一些。”

提到Penguin，Ben猛然转头看向他所在的角落。然而，整个天台上，除了Ben和Matt空无一人。

Matt：“⋯⋯⋯⋯跑了？”

Ben：“嗯⋯⋯⋯⋯”

Matt还跨坐在Ben的大腿上，专心做自己事的两人谁也没发现狡猾的小企鹅是什么时候从他们眼皮底下溜走的。

 

两人搜索了一圈，最后无奈从天台四目远望。没有Penguin的踪迹，不过看到了Chris扶着Sebastian，后面跟着其他几个同伴抬着救生艇从仓库里出来。稀稀拉拉的队伍看起来也相当狼狈，但好在没有大碍，Sebastian肩膀一抽一抽不时抬手似乎是在抹眼泪，Chris摸摸他的头发，拥紧了他。

 

光线不知不觉变成了暗沉的金色，远处的弧形海平线上夕阳像枚烧红的硬币缓缓下沉。隐约能听见直升机的轰鸣越来越近，Matt什么也没有问，Ben却勾起一侧唇角开口答道：“Penguin不见了，线索只能从你这里继续，这下你没有理由不跟我走了。”

Matt听到心中大石落地，向Ben微微一笑。

 

 

全文完

平坑了！Bug什么的浮云吧= =


End file.
